The Rain Woman
by Plotting
Summary: A sinister presence forms over Fiore threatening the lives of citizens. However the real danger lies with the appearance of a mysterious guild no one has ever even heard of. Painful truths from the past emerge shattering hearts and minds as lives are destroyed and lost to the darkness. Can Gray save Juvia in time or will he be too late, and once again lose someone he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Are we next?**

**AN: **Very sorry for how long this chapter turned out to be. This story take place alongside the Tartaros arc. Also some chapters may be considered M do to their violent nature, I will be sure to label those chapters as such in my AN.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_"'Due to the outstanding number of missing persons, the magic council has decided to take action issuing a curfew all over Fiore, which became effective as of last week._

_Despite their efforts, there has been no decline in the number of disappearances, as two more mages have disappeared since last night alone. _

_Citizens are fleeing the country, leaving their homes vacant in fear that they too, may be the next to go missing. _

_How much longer can the guilds sit by and do nothing before Fiore is nothing but a ghost town?'"_

Levy finished reading the article and looked up at Lucy.

"That was in the paper this morning," she stated folding it up and tossing it aside. "Things are getting worse."

Lucy nodded. So far almost every guild in Fiore had been attacked except for Fairy Tail.

"It's just a matter of time isn't it?" Lucy turned her troubled gaze to Levy. "One of us will vanish next."

"I don't know," Levy glanced at the paper. "It's not like we can go out and defeat an enemy when we don't even know where to look."

Lucy sighed looking around the guild.

Despite the problems they were facing, Fairy Tail continued on as if it were a normal day.

Cana continued drinking, though Lucy was sure she'd past her normal limit two barrels ago. Mira smiled and served drinks, Elfman and Evergreen argued, Gray and Natsu were fighting, and Erza...was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Erza?" Lucy looked around trying to catch a glimpse of the red head.

"She's talking with the Master," Levy muttered frowning as she reread the paper.

Before Lucy could respond a familiar angry voice rang out across the guild hall:

"Don't just walk away from a fight _you_ started!" Gray yelled shaking his fists at Natsu's retreating back, "Get over here and fight me!"

"Um, Gray-sama," Juvia tapped his bare shoulder blushing.

He turned around to see her hand outstretched holding his pants and shirt.

"Y-your clothes," she mumbled turning away as her face burned brilliant scarlet, putting Erza's hair to shame.

Gray looked down wondering for the life of him if he would ever be able to keep his clothes on.

"Thanks," he grabbed his clothes and put them back on. "I've had enough of that idiot." He gestured behind him were Natsu and Gajeel continued fighting.

She smiled sweetly turning around. "Juvia was going to sit with Lucy did you want to come?"

"Sure, thanks," Gray looked towards the bar, "I'm getting a drink first though."

"Juvia will save you a seat then," she beamed before practically skipping off while Gray went to get his drink.

Juvia slid into the seat across from Lucy and Levy who were deep in discussion.

"Oh Juvia," Lucy smiled a little tensely, "are Gray and Natsu done fighting?"

"For now," Juvia sipped her drink she'd left on the table earlier, "Gray-sama went to get a drink."

"Are Gajeel and Natsu fighting now?" Levy asked in dismay.

They looked over at the ensuing commotion and flying debris.

"Geez Natsu," Lucy sighed as Levy shook her head.

"You'd think they'd have better things to do," Levy pouted.

"Oh ho! What do you mean Levy?" Lucy leaned in smirking.

"Uh!" Levy blushed, "I didn't mean anything like that!"

"What did you mean?" Juvia giggled along with Lucy.

"I-I meant that they should be more concerned about...what's happening," she muttered as their faces fell.

"The disappearances...yeah," Lucy stated sadly.

Feeling a little sick Juvia put her drink down .

She couldn't even remember how many people had disappeared over the last few months.

Hundreds perhaps.

No one knew what happened to them. No one saw anything, no one knew if they were dead or alive.

"There's still no clues yet?" Juvia asked in disbelief.

"The guild masters have met but it's been difficult," Levy answered. "No one wants to leave their guild anymore."

"Plus there's the curfew now," Lucy reminded them, "no one's allowed out after sundown unless it's in a group and even then you can't be out too late."

"Though it hasn't stopped anything..." Juvia muttered just as Gray sat down next to her.

"What hasn't?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"The curfew," Lucy answered.

"Oh..." he slowly lowered his drink. He didn't want to think about that. They were so useless lately it made him sick.

"Speaking of curfew Lucy..." Levy started to say as Gray tried to tune them out.

Gray remembered when a normal day in the guild consisted of taking random jobs to pay rent before coming home to drink and brawl with their guild mates.

Lately though, no sooner would they defeat an enemy before they were suddenly being attacked by another; even more powerful and dangerous than the previous one.

He had hoped for a change of pace but that didn't seem likely anytime soon. Not with all the disappearances happening.

_It would be nice not to feel like were barely keeping our heads above water_, he thought tossing back the rest of his drink. The ice clinked in the glass as he set it down and tuned into the conversation around him.

"...and they said he should've been back last night," Levy was saying, "only he never showed."

_Another disappearance ... _

"Who was it?" Gray asked cutting into the uneasy silence that had settled over them.

Juvia looked at him seriously. "Hibiki. From Blue Pegasus."

His stomach dropped. "He was part of Ichiyas tag team. The Trimens."

"Yes," Juvia looked down. "Eve disappeared over a week ago and Hibiki went to search for him."

"He went alone?" Gray asked incredulously.

"No," Lucy shook her head, "he was with Ren and Ichiya only they were separated."

"They thought he had gotten lost," Levy added sadly, "they looked for him for two days before heading back to the guild."

"They thought he would've gone home..." Juvia whispered.

"But no one's seen him since," Levy looked down at her drink. "He would've been back by now if he had gotten lost..."

A heavy silence fell over them once more as the strained partying continued around them.

Gray glared at the melting ice in his glass as if it were the cause of all their problems. He did not do well sitting idly by when people were in danger but he had no choice: They had nothing.

No leads.

No idea what was happening.

And no idea who was behind it.

Levy watched as Gajeel and Natsu started another fight not even bothering to try and get the two of them to stop. Lucy stared off in the distance worriedly until Juvia stood up, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Juvia?" Lucy looked up at her.

"Juvia should be heading home."

"Now?" Lucy asked, "It's still early are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded not bothering to tell them not to go out along. She knew Natsu would never let anything happen to Lucy and Gajeel never let Levy out of his sight. They'd be safe.

Just as she turned to leave Gray called out to her.

"Hang on I'll walk with you."

"G-Gray-sama?" She blushed as he came up beside her.

"See ya later!" Levy chanted snickering.

"Have a good night!" Lucy called winking, causing Juvias blush to increase as she followed Gray out of the guild.

As soon as they were outside she relaxed slightly feeling more at ease without everyone staring at them.

Glancing at Gray she could see him visibly relaxing as well.

_It must make him uncomfortable_, she thought staring intently at the back of his head, _offering that so publicly..._

She was about to say something when he stopped suddenly and she crashed into him.

"S-sorry!" she blushed moving away hastily.

He stared at her over his shoulder frowning but she could see a glint of humor in his eyes. Then he blinked and it was gone.

"You should walk beside me," he muttered gruffly walking again, "I can't make sure you're okay if I can't see you."

She blushed again and went beside him.

Juvia was unsure of what to do. Her heart was pounding and there were butterflies in her stomach making it impossible to talk.

There had been a subtle change between them but to her it was profound. She could feel it, even if she couldn't fully comprehend it yet.

Over and over she thought he was slowly reciprocating her feelings but she didn't get further than that thought before being swept up in what she imagined a future with Gray would look like.

_J-Juvia cannot handle these emotions..._

Though it was what she wanted more than anything, her nerves were fried from her rampant emotions, which -if possible- seemed to have intensified.

_It doesn't matter_, Juvia thought smiling happily, _as long as Juvia's with Gray-sama-_

"You shouldn't be walking home alone," Grays voice interrupted her thoughts.

She snapped out of it and looked up at him only to almost turn into a puddle at the adorable blush on his face.

"I know it's still light out but it doesn't matter," he continued oblivious to her thoughts, "until we know what's going on don't go anywhere alone especially at night alright?"

_Ah Gray-sama... _she sighed as the light caught his hair attractively before he turned his eyes to her and she realized she should've responded.

She shook her head in an attempt to get a grip.

"Are you listening?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes!"

"It doesn't look like it," he grumbled. "What did I just say?"

"Not to go out alone," she reiterated, "especially at night."

"Yeah. We don't know who's behind this and until we do you need to be careful..." he paused. "We _all_ need to be careful."

"Yes, alright." Juvia sobered. She didn't have time to be fantasizing about the two of them when people were missing and more were disappearing each day.

They had made it out of town and were halfway up the hill away from everyone when a little wind rustled through the grass and for a moment she felt something eerie and unsettling. But it died down a second later and the feeling was gone.

She glanced up at Gray's tense posture, realizing she'd fallen behind him again and hurried to his side.

"You're worried aren't you?" Juvia asked quietly already knowing the answer.

He didn't say anything only continued staring straight ahead with a hard expression.

"Juvia's worried too," she admitted quietly looking towards the setting sun. Normally the sight would've calmed her but lately she was too distracted by the events happening around them to find any comfort in it.

Gray watched her out of the corner of his eye.

He hadn't meant to cause her any panic, which was why he didn't say anything. But if her expression was any indication she was already anxious and trying not to show it.

He cleared his throat before coming to a stop and turning to face her.

She stopped walking and looked at him questionably, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh well I suppose you should know," he blushed looking around to make sure they were indeed alone, "Gramps pulled us aside yesterday and said we would be teaming up with other guilds to take down these bastards."

Juvia nodded slowly having guessed as much. "Does he know whose behind this then?"

"That's the problem," Gray sighed frustrated, running a hand through his hair. "No one's seen anything. It's like these guys are ghosts or something."

Her eyes widened slightly: "Ghosts?"

"I didn't mean it literally," he corrected.

"Oh. Have you asked Levy for help finding them?"

"No. Gramps didn't want this getting out," Gray said folding his arms over his chest, "said it would make everyone panic."

"So he doesn't know any more than we do," Juvia muttered nudging a rock with her foot.

Gray shook his head. "If he does he's not telling us."

Juvia stared solemnly at the ground. There had to be some way of finding out what was happening, even one clue would help but no one had seen anything.

_People don't just disappear into thin air..._

She was sure Gray and the others would be able to deal whatever they were up against but until they knew what exactly that was...

_They could be ambushed. And then they'll end up missing too..._

The thought terrified her and her head snapped up. "Take me with you."

"What?"

"When you go after them," she explained staring at him determinedly, "take me with you."

"Juvia I don't-"

"Gray-sama please!" she cried grabbing hold of his crossed arms much to his surprise, "Juvia can help!"

"I-I know you can," he exclaimed flustered, "but it's dangerous and it's not my decision anyway."

"Then Juvia will ask the Master if-"

"No." Gray stated firmly uncrossing his arms as Juvia continued to hold onto him.

"What? Why not?!"

"Because you can't," he replied haughtily. "I only told you this so you wouldn't worry."

"All you've done is say there's even more we should be worried about!"

"No I-!" he stopped himself short.

_Damn it!_

That was all he'd done wasn't it?

The hands clutching him began to shake bringing his attention back to Juvia.

She was looking down so he couldn't see her expression, but that didn't stop the sudden guilt he felt.

"Look I-"

"If master doesn't know what's going on," she interrupted, her voice shaking, "you're heading into this blind. Anything could happen."

"All the more reason for you not to go!" he snapped.

Responding to the anger she could hear in his voice her head snapped up and she glared at him. "And what if you disappear too?!"

"And what if you do?!" he yelled stepping forward. "What then!"

"We're stronger together and you know it!"

They were practically nose to nose yelling at each other. Breathing deeply they both continued their glaring contest until Gray finally lost.

"I know that," he sighed looking away, "but it's safer here."

Before she could respond, footsteps sounded making them jump apart just as Lisanna and Mirajane reached them.

"Oh hello Gray, Juvia!" Mira smiled pleasantly.

"Hey!" Lisanna waved.

"Hi Mira-san, Lisanna-san," Juvia muttered.

Gray turned away haughtily, "hey."

"Oh dear are you guys fighting too?" Mira chuckled along with Lisanna.

"'Too'?" Juvia asked as she glanced at Gray who was trying to look like he wasn't listening.

"Didn't you notice?" Lisanna asked smiling. "Everyone's been on edge lately. Elfman and Evergreen won't stop fighting."

"Not that its unusual," Mira added giggling, "but it's been more intense lately. Natsu and Lucy were fighting when we left, so were Gajeel and Levy."

"And now you two are," Lisanna stifled a laugh.

Juvia and Gray glared at each other before quickly looking away.

"See?" Mira laughed. "You two I've noticed have been moodier than usual. Gray you seem to be in a bad mood," he made an annoyed noise and she smiled, "and Juvia you've been down lately."

"Oh. Have I?" she shuffled uncomfortably, "sorry."

"Mirajane smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's just worry that's affecting everyone."

Juvia nodded thinking about the argument they'd had. "Right worry..."

"Well we should be heading home," Lisanna linked her arm through Miras, "see you both tomorrow."

"Yeah bye," Gray mumbled watching them walk off.

As soon as he was sure they were gone he turned back to Juvia thinking of how he should apologize.

"Sorry," she whispered fidgeting, "please forgive me I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"It wasn't your fault, you were right to be upset with me."

She shook her head. "Juvia should not have yelled at Gray-sama."

"Look," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'll...talk to Gramps first thing tomorrow alright?"

"Thank you Gray-sama!" she lunged at him and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling against his chest.

His heart sped up and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"Y-yeah," he patted her gently before she pulled away smiling. "Let's get you home."

"Okay!" Juvia sang happily grabbing hold of his hand.

He didn't protest. She was happy and he didn't want to ruin it, so he allowed the hand holding...

_Just this once._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Where are you hiding**

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited! Detailed note at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Despite Grays earlier promise to Juvia; he found himself running late the next morning.

_Shit! I was supposed to talk to Gramps!_

Grabbing what he hoped was a clean pair of pants and shirt, he flew out of the building while still struggling to pull up his pants.

"Of all the days to be late," he grumbled as he booked it down the hill into town.

Juvia already thought he didn't want her to come along- which was true- but only because he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. Juvia would be helpful to them he knew, but still...

He had barely set foot into the guild before he heard her call out to him.

Gray cursed silently under his breath.

He had hoped to speak with Markarov before running into her. No matter how reluctant he was for her to come on the mission, he didn't want her thinking he'd been avoiding it.

"Hey Juvia," he started to say before taking in the scene before him.

The place was even more pact than usual and people were running around frantically.

Some he could even see were bandaged and there were people he didn't know getting medical treatment.

He looked back at Juvias anxious face questioningly.

"You haven't heard?" She gasped.

"No, what happened?"

Juvia bit her lip: "Lamia scale was attacked last night."

For a moment he couldn't breathe.

_Lyon..? _

Noticing his stricken expression she quickly verified. "Lyon-san's fine, no one was seriously hurt..."

He quietly sighed in relief before looking around the guild for the white haired mage.

Juvia stared at the side of his face, nervously contemplating if she should tell him what had happened before he found Lyon.

"This is bad," Gray muttered distracting her, "they're escalating,"

"Yes..." she whispered, "Gray-sama there's something you should know-"

"I see you're the same as ever Gray," Lyons voice cut across Juvias' as he approached from the crowd.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow in annoyance but Juvia could see the discernible relief on his face.

Lyons eyes met Juvias for a split second before meeting Gray's glare.

He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Lyon taunted, "Isn't it about time someone else's guild was destroyed for a change?"

"Only an idiot like you would think that way," Gray retorted the familiar feeling of wanting to laugh and punch Lyons face in simultaneously, returning.

_I'm glad you're alright..._

"You don't have to look so worried Gray," he touched Juvias shoulder, "I wouldn't just leave Juvia to your whims after all."

"L-lyon!" Juvia exclaimed blushing.

Grays eye twitched as he tried to keep his face blank.

_Bastard!_

"To bad that blow to the head didn't knock some sense into ya," Gray motioned to Lyons bandaged forehead.

"You wouldn't have been able to take them down either Gray," Lyon grumbled massaging his head. "Not even Jura could."

"Jura?" Gray asked surprised.

"You didn't hear?" Lyon said grimly, "He's in the infirmary, Poluchka is working on him now."

Gray turned to Juvia who shuffled nervously. "Jura got everyone out before the guild was destroyed but..."

_Even Jura was no match..._

Just what exactly where they dealing with?

Either way, Gray knew one thing for certain: "I have to go speak with gramps," he said, quickly brushing past Juvia and Lyon before they could say anything.

"Wait Gray-sama-" Juvia called after him but he barely heard her.

He knew he shouldn't but he had too; there was no way he could let her come along...

Gray was so preoccupied he ran right into Erza.

"Oh Gray," she said barely noticing their collision as he staggered back rubbing his nose, "good you're here. We're strategizing you should be part of it." She motioned somewhere behind him.

"Uh, great," he barely heard her as he focused his attention surveying the guild hall, "have you seen gramps?"

"Master?" Erza asked slightly surprised. "He's in his office, why-?"

"Thanks," Gray interrupted as he took off.

"Come find us after!" she called at his retreating back.

He waved in acknowledgment as he headed for the office.

_I can't let her come now, not after what happened..._

Barely waiting for a 'come in' he burst through the door.

"Gray?" Markarov looked up in surprise, "What's wrong?"

"Master," he stated hurriedly as he closed the door, "I need to talk to you it's important."

"It's about Juvia," he continued as Markarov looked at him expectantly, "I don't see a point in her coming with us..." his words trailed off at the look on his face.

"Juvia already spoke to me earlier."

"She-? What?" Gray asked baffled.

"She made a very compelling argument," he continued sounding impressed, "she was adamant that I allow her to accompany you to find the missing persons."

"Look gramps-"

"Given the new information we've received this morning, we should be closer to finding these bastards and giving them a Fairy Tail beating."

"That wasn't the plan," Gray argued clenching his fist, trying to control himself. "We're supposed to be looking for the missing people not going after this guild."

"Plans change. If Levy manages to find out what the insignia Jura saw means and who it belongs too we are going after them before more people are hurt."

"That's too dangerous!" Gray spat. "We're dealing with a guild that's already caused over a hundred people to disappear!"

Markarov stared at him solemnly as he waited for him to reel in his temper.

Gray took several deep breaths, trying to squish down the feeling of not being able to control anything anymore.

"Gramps, please don't send Juvia with us," he finally pleaded, bordering on desperation. "I know," he continued as Markarov opened his mouth to speak, "we need all the help we can get but until we know more don't send her with us."

That was as much as he could openly say out loud.

Markarov sighed and Grays stomach dropped.

He'd lost. Juvia was going with him whether he liked it or not.

~0~

Gray stepped outside the masters office only to be bombarded by the commotion in the guild hall.

An sharp pain started to form behind his eyes and he leaned his head against the wall, trying to dispel it by blocking everything out.

However all he could think about was his encounter with Markarov and instantly his temper flared.

What the hell was Juvia doing going behind his back like that! Sure he had done the same thing, technically, but it was for her own good...

_Damn it!_

He rubbed a hand over his eyes as the pain spiked higher. He was being an idiot and he couldn't stop. It was driving him insane, especially since he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Closing his eyes he silently wished for one normal day where they weren't in immediate danger.

"Gray-sama?"

His eyes snapped open at her voice.

She was looking at him quietly contemplative as if she could sense his internal disquiet.

Not wanting her to keep reading him, he stated coldly: "You talked to gramps."

She smiled sadly, casting her eyes downward. "Juvia knows you don't want her to come."

An uncomfortable feeling settled in his chest but he couldn't lie to her.

"No," he looked away: "I don't."

There was a long moment of silence between them; neither one looking at the other, before Gray spoke:

"But I was wrong to ask you to stay behind."

She looked up at him sadly.

"Juvia-" she started searching for the right words, "Juvia knows she shouldn't have gone behind your back but...Gray-sama, we don't stand a chance on our own. That's why we need to work together, all of us."

He looked up as Juvia stared at him. "If we're together, nothing will conquer us."

"You're right," he smiled, feeling some of the tension leave him. "Thanks."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling up at him. "We should help Erza and the others plan."

Gray nodded and followed her through the crowd of people to the table everyone was gathered around.

"We know the master has been working with Master Bob on this since the first disappearances," they heard Erza say as they approached.

Their guild mates were surrounding several large books and a map of Fiore that covered the entire table.

Lucy nodded, frowning deep in thought, "It must be bad though if even Masters worried enough to involve other guilds."

Erza nodded. "I agree. Jura barely managed to escape and he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"Um, I'm sorry but, if we don't know who our enemy is how are we suppose to defeat them?" Wendy asked.

Levy sighed. "I haven't been able to find anything to help identify the guild. Jura said he saw an insignia on the back of their cloaks but I can't find mention of what he described anywhere." She slammed a large book of ancient symbols closed.

Gray exhaled irritably. "Well how are we suppose to know where to look for them then? People have disappeared everywhere."

Lucy looked up at him as an idea slowly came to her. "So we look where no one has gone missing."

"Huh?"

"It's like you said Gray," she alleged taking a pen from Erza and crossing out towns. "If we take out where everyone has gone missing, then we should be left with the place they're hiding."

"But Lucy," Happy interjected looking down at the map, "couldn't they be hiding in one of those towns?"

She frowned not looking up. "No they're smart. Whoever they are they've gone to a lot of trouble to hide themselves. They wouldn't stay around populated areas where they'd be detected."

There was a moment of slightly stunned silence following her statement, as everyone processed it.

"For once you make sense Lucy!" Happy smiled.

"Shut up cat!"

"Ah I see!" Natsu exclaimed leaning over her shoulder, "way to go Lucy!"

"I-I'm not saying I'm right," she blushed, "but we don't really have much else to go on."

"Alright," Erza interjected, "then that leaves the most likely places being-"

"Cait shelter?!" Wendy gasped staring at the circled town.

"It's the closest place from here," Erza said adapting a kinder tone. "It doesn't mean we're right."

"Yeah!" Happy interjected cheerfully, "Lucy's wrong all the time! She'll probably be wrong about this too."

"Gee thanks," she muttered her eye starting to twitch.

"There's no reason to fret Wendy," Carla huffed crossing her arms, "the guild no longer exists and there was never anyone else around that area. It would make sense for them to be hiding there."

She nodded. "Yeah...you're right."

Beside Gray, Juvia shuffled uncomfortably.

"J-Juvia's not sure," she spoke up, receiving everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"It's just, Juvia doesn't think it'd be that easy," she frowned. "If it was that easy to find them we should've by now."

"That's true..." Erza muttered. "This could be a trap."

"Aye!" Happy flew beside Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned to him, "Haven't you been trying to catch their scent since the disappearances started?"

"Yeah..." he scratched his head, "anytime I catch a whiff of those bastards scent it disappears too."

"Gajeel said the same thing," Levy muttered, "he's been out almost every night. He said the scent seemed really old like it was there a long time ago but that doesn't make any sense since the disappearances just started a couple months ago."

"It's not Just that," Natsu huffed, "the smells different each time, but somehow seems like the same person."

"You sure you're not just mixing it up in your head?" Gray asked irritated.

"What'd you say?!"

"Just that you're an idiot whose probably just going around in circles aimlessly."

"That's enough you two!" Erza snapped, shutting down the fight before it started. "Here's the plan: we're going to Cait shelter. Natsu you'll let us know if you can catch the scent. If not we'll move on to another area they could be hiding. Understood?"

"Erza, wouldn't it be faster if we split up with Gajeel-kun and covered more area?" Juvia asked.

"Absolutely not," Gray snapped a little harsher than he intended. "We stick together. We don't know what we're going to find when we get there."

"Gray's right," Erza amended, "we'll stick together for now."

"Aye!"

"Fine."

"Wendy should go with you guys," Levy said standing up. "Just encase."

"But don't you need me here?"

"Poluchka has it covered. Jura was the one who got injured the most the rest of the guild seems fine."

"Isn't it weird though?" Lucy asked looking around the guild hall.

"This whole situations weird," Natsu sighed.

"That's not what I meant," she glared, "I mean why would they even need to take people in the first place? Why attack Lamia Scale now? And why was no one really hurt?"

Gray looked down. Lucy's question echoing his own.

"Because they were waiting."

Everyone turned to Gray.

"They're careful like you said," he continued glaring down at his feet. "They're planning something big."

Juvia pressed herself closer to him as everyone's faces fell.

"Well whatever it is," Natsu smirked breaking the tension, "we'll just have to take them out first!"

While Lucy started up with Natsu, Juvia looked up at Gray's tense posture.

She could see the stress in his face as his eyes were far away and guardedly thinking.

Without thinking she lightly touched his hand and privately squeaked in happiness when she felt his fingers lace through hers.

Juvia looked away trying to keep her face impassive, knowing her blush would probably give her away. Her hand almost felt as if it were on fire where it met Grays and she could barely hold still.

_Gray-Sama is holding Juvias hand! Juvia's in heaven!_

She swooned and leaned against him, only to feel his body stiffen.

"J-Juvia is sorry!" She gasped leaning away.

"Shh!"

She stopped, becoming instantly aware of the sudden quiet that filled the guild and the explosions coming from outside.

Juvia looked at Gray in alarm.

Before she could say anything he promptly pushed her to the side.

"Gray-sa-?"

"Get back."

He formed his ice make stance, glaring at where the commotion was coming from.

"Natsu..."

"Yeah," he growled, his fists erupting into flames, "they're here."

* * *

**AN:** So guys things are going to start getting more graphic from here on out. I will be killing off characters in the upcoming chapters just so everyone's forewarned. Also everything from chapter five onward is mostly written I just have to finish editing it for you guys.

******I apologize in advance for the feels I will cause gomenasai!

Special thanks to Akimoto Ayumu and Juvia Loxer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gone and Forgotten**

**AN:** Ah I'm so sorry for the late update! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Juvia barely had time to prepare herself before Gray had knocked her to the floor as a beam of magic shot over their heads.

Gray looked down at her flustered expression. "You alright?"

She nodded as another explosion blasted the doors of the guild hall off their hinges.

"What's happening?" she asked as Gray helped her to her feet.

Before he could respond, Erza's commanding voice rang out over the ensuing commotion: "Anyone who can fight follow me! The rest of you proceed to the basement!"

There was a flurry of movement as the majority of Lamia Scale left.

"Gray! Juvia!"

They both turned as Lyon approached them.

"Are you able to fight?" Gray asked instantly, eyeing his bandages.

As a response, Lyon pulled off his shirt. "Let's teach these bastards a lesson."

Gray smirked just as a blast blew apart the front of the guild; sending rubble everywhere and creating a huge dust cloud that obscured everything.

Several people started screaming as fighting broke out.

Gray coughed violently, " Juvia! Lyon!" he called reaching out to where he last saw them.

He felt someone brush against him and quickly grabbed their hand.

"Juvia are you okay?" Gray asked still coughing.

"Let go of me you ice prick," Lyon's voice sounded much to Grays horror.

Gray dropped his hand like it was diseased. "What the fuck Lyon!"

"That's what I should be saying to you!" He growled back at him.

"We don't have time for this!" Gray snapped turning away. "Where is Juvia?"

"I saw her over there fighting moron."

Gray peered through the cloud where he was pointing but could only see flashes of light.

When he went to move forward Lyon roughly grabbed him by the collar.

"What?" he snapped, glaring back at him.

Lyon didn't respond instead stepped in front of him shooting an ice tiger at a hooded figure that suddenly appeared.

Gray watched them disappear before reappearing once Lyons magic dispersed.

"What the-?"

Lyon was glaring at the dark guild member. "You're the ones responsible for attacking my guild," he stated angrily. "You will pay."

"Are you with me?" Lyon asked without turning around.

Gray looked at his angry expression. He could see Lyon wanted revenge and Gray didn't blame him. Walking up beside him he summoned his ice magic. "Yeah, I'm with you."

~0~

"Happy!"

"Aye!"

Happy grabbed hold of Natsu and flew up ahead for an advantage point.

"Phew! Man these guys stink!" Natsu cried covering his nose trying to see through the thick cloud.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed avoiding a misdirected beam of magic. "My nose isn't as sensitive as yours and even I can't stand it."

Natsu looked around at the chaos."I can't see anything through this crap!"

Happy swerved, narrowly avoiding another blast of magic.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called down. "Do you see anything?"

"No!" she called up at them. "I can't see anything through this crap!"

Happy snickered. "Gee Lucy sure is starting to talk like you Natsu."

"Keep your eyes open Lucy!" Natsu yelled ignoring him. "They're here I can smell 'em!"

She nodded pulling out one of her zodiac keys. "Right!"

Just then, Natsu spotted a dark figure coming up behind her. "Lucy look out!"

Lucy turned as Happy let go of Natsu.

"No you don't!" He yelled, his a flamed first outstretched.

Lucy saw the cloaked figure vanished; Natsu's fist hitting nothing but air until he collided with the floor and went through it.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to the hole in the ground as Natsu popped his head out. "Are you okay?!"

Lucy helped pull him up as Happy flew down to them.

"Natsu what happened?"

He didn't say anything but frowned at the floor.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly, "what is it?"

He looked at Lucy's wide-eyed expression confusedly. "Why couldn't I hit him?"

~0~

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out pointing behind him.

He tsk-ed sending his iron fist into the advancing member only to have him vanish.

"Damn these bastards!"

Levy stood, brushing some of the debris off her. She'd noticed-even in all the chaos-they didn't seem to be able to do much against their opponent.

She watched as Gajeel struggled against two of them and summoned her magic. The word she conjured flew at her opponents, though Instead of injuring them like she hoped, it went through them.

_That doesn't bode well for us_, she thought before noticing Gajeel staggering.

"Are you alright?!" she asked running up to him and gripping his side.

He coughed, blood dripping from his face.

Levy's eyes widened in terror, "Gajeel -!"

"Hey Shorty," he rasped, leaning against her, "run."

"Wha-?"

"I don't know what these guys are but," he coughed more brutally, "they're real monsters."

Before she could say anything she was shoved viciously to the ground as a ball of magic struck Gajeel.

Levys' eyes widened as he was completely engulfed in the light.

"GAJEEL!"

~0~

"This doesn't make any sense!" Lyon cried over the explosions, "Why doesn't our magic work against them?!"

"You expect me to know?!" Gray yelled angrily, attempting to freeze yet another dark guild member only to have his magic evaded completely. "Damn it!"

He bumped up against Lyon so they were back to back.

"Nothing's working on these guys!" Gray panted.

Ever since he'd been hit with whatever magic they were using he was seriously running low on magic energy. In fact he could barely stand.

"What's wrong with you Gray?" Lyon asked pulling him up.

Gray didn't realize how heavily he'd been leaning against him. "I'm fine," he pushed himself away, trying to summon his magic.

"You go, I got this," Lyon said giving him a shove.

"What?"

"Go find Juvia," he said creating a wall of ice, blocking another attack. "She might need help."

~0~

"WATER LOCK!"

Juvia had finally managed to encase one of their enemies in her water. "What do you want?" she asked him, panting heavily. He did not struggle to escape but she could feel her hold on her magic slipping as he stared at her.

A sudden force struck her back and knocked her down, breaking her water lock and letting the member escape.

Juvia summoned her water as she stood to face whoever had hit her.

As soon as she turned around a shiver ran down her spine. Even though she could not see his face she could feel him staring at her through the darkness of the hood.

There was something eerily familiar about him and it was stopping her.

_What's going on?!_

Her hands started to shake as she became genuinely afraid. "Who are you!?" She snapped angrily, trying to mask her fear.

He merely continued to stare at her before slowly raising a covered hand to her.

Before she could do anything ice was shot through him and he vanished.

Juvia continued staring at the spot he stood just as Gray ran up to her.

"What happened?" he asked running up to her.

"W-what?" she stared blankly at him still in shock.

_Why couldn't I attack him..?_

Gray looked at her in surprise. "Wha-?! Why are you crying?!"

Juvia raised her hand to her face.

_Oh..._

"Did something happen to your magic? Did he do something?" Gray asked as she wiped her eyes.

"No," she whispered looking at him, "Juvia doesn't understand what happened...sorry."

"Don't worry about that right now," he muttered looking around. "How are you on magic energy?"

"Low," she answered sadly.

Gray smirked humourlessly.

"This is unfortunate," he stated looking behind her.

She opened her mouth ask what he meant only he beat her to it.

"We've got company."

~0~

Gray shielded Juvia as one member after another swooped upon them and surrounded them.

They didn't have enough energy left to fight against so many of them. Whatever magic they'd used was draining all their power.

He held Juvia tighter to him. He wasn't going to let them take her.

And for some reason-he realized as her hands clutched his shirt-it almost felt as though they were targeting her. He hadn't seen anyone else taking on so many at once.

_Except Erza._ His mind amended seeing the red head clashing ferociously further away.

Their magic didn't seem to even be able to hit them no matter how hard they tried. Not only that but they didn't seem to want to fight exactly either, it was more like...

"Whatever you do don't let go," Gray whispered eyeing the members as they drew closer to them.

Juvia nodded, her arms wrapping tighter around his torso.

Once she was secure Gray yelled angrily: "What the hell do you people want!?"

The one closest to him looked down, but before Gray could follow his line of sight, a familiar voice rang out.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

It didn't even make contact before the dark guild members disappeared again.

"Lyon!"

"What are you waiting for Gray! Get up!" Lyon yelled.

Gray hesitated. "I can't."

"Cant what?"

_Can't let go of Juvia..._

When Gray didn't answer, Juvia lightly touched his arm, "Gray-Sama, we have to fight."

"I know," he pushed himself up, extending his hand to her.

"We should all stand back to back," Juvia suggested once they were up, "It'll be easier to fight."

Grays hand tightened around hers before he dropped it.

"That's a good idea," Lyon stated turning around. "Gray?" Lyon asked when he refused to move.

"I don't think we should," he muttered darkly.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Gray!" Lyon hissed angrily.

"Gray-Sama please!"

He glared at them. "We can't see each other like that, it'll be easier for them to take Ju- one of us."

Lyon snapped. It was bad enough they could barely land a hit, he didn't need Gray being a love struck idiot.

"So what's your ingenious plan then Gray?" Lyon spat turning to face him, "Ask them politely to leave?"

"Lyon-" Juvia tried to grab him but he pulled himself out of her grasp.

"You're going to get us all killed if you keep this up!"

"Use your head Lyon!" Gray snapped walking up to him; "Our magic doesn't work! We need a plan!"

"Here's my plan," Lyon spat sarcastically, "survive."

"And how the hell do you expect to do that?!" Gray yelled.

Before Lyon could respond, a bolt of magic struck him in the chest; sending him flying several feet away.

"LYON!" Gray and Juvia screamed in unison.

Before they took one step towards him, another blast of magic was fired at them.

Gray shoved Juvia aside and his extended arm was hit. A resounding sickening crack echoed throughout the room.

"Ga!" Gray gasped as he landed on his broken arm; pain shooting through him.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia cried, kneeling beside him. "Are you alright?!"

"Lyon," he gasped looking for the unconscious mage.

Juvia nodded understandingly, but as she turned a hooded figure was suddenly right behind her.

He grabbed her arm before she had a chance to defend herself; he seemed to have gained substance as she felt a boney hand digging into her and a horrible smell of decay emanating from him.

"Got you," he whispered, his voice making her skin crawl.

Juvia could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness as her energy was drained from her.

_I wonder if this is how they kidnapped all those people..._

As her eyes started to close, a gust of cool wind blew past her as Gray thrust his ice sword into their enemy.

He screamed. The unearthly sound reverberating through them before he vanished; releasing his hold on her.

Juvia felt herself being pressed against Gray; becoming instantly awake.

"G-Gray-Sama..." she blushed staring up at his determined expression. "H-how did you hit him?"

He paused: "I couldn't let them take you," he answered without looking at her.

"J-Juvia knows," she squeaked, her heart racing.

Gray stood taking her with him, "you get Lyon to safety, I'll handle them."

Juvia nodded sobering. Giving Gray a final look as she made her way to Lyons side.

Gray was pissed. Beyond pissed. He was ready to cut down every last one of them.

Although truth be told, Gray had no idea how he'd managed to finally hurt one, he could only hope he'd be able to do it again.

Gray charged: viciously slashing through them, but that was the problem: It went right through. He cursed silently; his body ridiculously low on energy leaving him panting and shaking.

_I just want this to be over!_

He glanced behind him where Juvia sat next to Lyon. For the moment they were unnoticed by their enemy but Gray couldn't leave more than a few meters between them encase they were attacked again.

Movement in his peripheral caught his attention and he raised his sword ready to strike.

"IM NOT MESSING AROUND!" Gray yelled turning around as one by one the cloaked members surrounded him. "WE WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Gray swung his sword without pause; aiming for any one of them. The ice blade made no contact though; slicing through air instead.

He panted heavily, waiting for them to reappear around him, but they didn't.

Gray watched the hooded men that were facing off against his comrades further away start vanishing as well. He looked around wildly, expecting them to reappear:

But they didn't.

The dark guild members vanished: leaving nothing but destruction in their wake.

* * *

**AN: **Finally! Sorry guys, I thought I'd have this chapter out at least two weeks ago but it absolutely did not want to come together, urgh. But I got more editing done so that's good . I understand now why Hiro always separates the characters, there's so much going on XD Good news; the prewritten chapters are coming up which means faster updates! I can't wait (although most of probably can). Sorry for the evilness ensuing I hope you guys like where this story goes :3

Special thanks to Akimoto Ayumu and all you lovely people :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Path of Irreversible Scars**

**AN: **I know I know I am so sorry guys :( I'm officially the type of writer I hate. Here's an extra long chapter for my wonderful readers. Detailed note at the bottom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Gray yelled angrily after the several moments of silence that ensued. Everywhere he looked he saw no sign of the dark guild.

He waited tensely to be attacked again but the only sound came from the coughing and whimpers of others.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza's voice called out as the dust settled; her voice sparking life back into everyone as they all started talking at once.

"Aye!"  
Natsu dropped down from Happy. "Ya we're good!"

Realizing it was safe to do so Gray quickly ran to Lyon and Juvia's side.

"How's Lyon?" He asked kneeling next to Juvia.

"He's okay," Juvia reassured him, "just unconscious."

Gray nodded relieved before turning his attention to Juvia.

There was a cut on her cheek that had smeared blood across part of her face.

"You're hurt," Gray said.

Juvia tilted her head questioningly at him before raising her bruised hand to her cheek; flinching when her fingers accidentally brushed the open wound.

Gray leaned forward and wiped some blood away; trying to avoid the injury.

Juvia froze when Grays hand touched her cheek.

"Hold still," he muttered concentrating.

That wasn't going to be a problem: Juvia couldn't move even if she wanted to. His touch had her hardly daring to breathe.

_Gray-sama is touching Juvia! _

Gray didn't realize how close they were until Erza appeared before them.

"You two alright?"

Juvia jumped out of his reach and they both quickly stood.

"We're fine," Gray snapped looking away embarrassedly, not liking the smile on Erzas' face.

"I'm glad, then I'll ask you two to help anyone who's wounded. Afterwards you can get cleaned up."

"Erza!" Juvia gasped, startling Gray.

He looked around wildly for the cloaked guild; realizing there was no threat when he looked to where Juvia was pointing.

"Erza," his eyes widened, "you're bleeding."

"I was careless, it's nothing," she brushed it off. "Gray you should get your arm looked at."

He tore his eyes away from her bloody torso to look at the odd angle his arm had bent; the pain starting to register again.

"Erza," Juvia looked at her worriedly, "you were stabbed, you should go to the infirmary."

Erza went on to argue but a shrill cry cut her off.

"Someone help Gajeel!"

Juvia turned shocked eyes to Gray and looked down at Lyon.

"You go," Gray said reaching for Lyon. "I've got him," he added as she hesitated.

Juvia nodded hurrying off as Gray lifted Lyon's limp arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up.

"Levy what happened?" Juvia asked once she reached her.

"Their magic," she stated shaking him, "Gajeel got hit and then..."

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Levy yelled suddenly, slapping him across the face.

"Levy?!" Juvia gasped in surprised.

"Wake up! Wake up! wake up!" She continued, berating the unconscious Gajeel.

Juvia quickly grabbed her hands. "Levy calm down! He'll be alright."

Levy nodded, her eyes never leaving Gajeel's face.

Once she was sure there'd be no more hitting, Juvia let go and pressed her hand to his wrist; feeling a steady pulse beneath her fingers.

"He's going to be okay," Juvia sighed relived as some of the tightness in her chest lessened.

Levy smiled sadly at him before standing.

"What is it?" Juvia asked surprised by her sudden change of expression.

"I just-...I have to get something," she muttered before walking off.

"Hang on!" Juvia called catching up to her, "you can't go out on your own what if-"

"I'll take Jet and Droy with me it'll be fine," she interjected. "Just make sure Gajeel is taken care of."

"They could still be out there Levy!" Juvia argued.

Levy glared at her, "Do you want to find out who they are or not? I have an idea that might lead us to them if I'm right."

Juvia's eyes widened. "You might-?"

She nodded. "I can't just sit by and let them get away, not after they..." she trailed off as her eyes skated to Gajeel.

"Juvia understands," she cast her eyes downward. "Make sure master knows and you take Jet and Droy."

"I will," Levy smiled tightly, "I'll be back before you know it."

Juvia nodded, the deep feeling of dread growing within her again.

_Be careful._

She went back to Gajeel trying to think of how she was going to move him when a voice sounded behind her.

"How is he?"

Startled; she turned to see Gray behind her half carrying an unconscious Lyon: "He's okay," she replied relieved.

He smiled tightly, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I'm glad he's alright," Erza smiled walking up to them.

Juvia nodded in agreement her heart still hammering in her chest. She couldn't imagine a world where Gajeel was...

Shaking her head slightly, Juvia pushed the dark thoughts away. Now wasn't the time. "We should get him to Poluchka."

"Take him to the infirmary building, in fact; move everyone there, the guild isn't safe," Erza commanded wincing slightly.

Gray nodded; There were still so many people injured he didn't know where to begin.

"Erza," he looked at her bloody clothes, "you should get to the infirmary as well."

"Everyone else can handle it here," he continued when she looked like she was about to argue, "go."

"We don't have time to worry about trivial things, I'll get medical attention later!" Erza snapped walking away to where Mira was slumped against a half caved in wall.

"Mira can you walk?" Erza asked helping her up.

"I-I don't know," she panted leaning heavily against her.

Erza winced ignoring the tearing in her side until Makarov stood in front of them.

"Enough Erza!" he barked. "Straining yourself doesn't help anyone. I want both of you escorted to the infirmary now!"

"But master-"

"That's an order!"

Erza hissed closing her eyes in pain. "Very well."

"Juvia!" Makarov called motioning her over.

"Yes?"

"Help Erza take Mirajane to the infirmary."

"Y-yes," Juvia nodded, "but what about Gajeel?"

"Elfman's not in too bad of shape he can take Gajeel with him," Makarov looked behind her, "Gray will escort you back since Lyon seems to need medical attention as well."

Juvia looked behind her to see a very serious Gray carrying Lyon with one arm. Without another thought she went to Mira's other side.

"Also Gray, Juvia, bring back more medical supplies for everyone who's not in immediate danger."

"Yeah, alright," Gray muttered wincing.

"Master I can-"

"Erza you will remain in the infirmary until Poluchka releases you," Makarov snapped. "That goes for everyone else seriously injured."

Without another word the group left, leaving Makarov to stare after them with what he had to do weighing heavily on his mind.

~0~

Everyone not ordered to the infirmary was grouped in the destroyed guild hall trying to decide what to do and getting their superficial wounds taken care of. Makarov however, sat deep in thought as everyone continued to argue.

"The question still remains-"

"Yea, why else would we still be alive," Gray winced as Juvia wrapped his broken arm.

"Sorry Gray-Sama," she muttered taking extra caution not to hurt him.

"Gray's right,"

"Those bastards were just toying with us!"

"Why are they revealing themselves now?" Carla asked, "there's something not right with this."

"We haven't got any other choice!"

"Let's go after them!"

"We can't! Laxus and freed are still on a mission, Erza and Mira are in the hospital along with Gajeel and half of Fairy Tail," Cana snapped shuffling her cards and taking a drink.

"Gray-Sama please hold still," Juvia muttered as he went to angrily rebuttal.

"I say we stick to the plan and go after them!"

"None of you brats do anything!" Makarov yelled instantly silencing their squabbling, "we don't stand a chance against them!"

"Master-"

He held his hand up: "I will go to the magic council and see if they have anything new to report. Until I return I want all of you to remain here!"

"But Gramps-!"

"If any of you disobey me you'll find yourself without a guild!"

A heavy silence fell over them. Gray exchanged a look with Juvia who looked just as shocked as he felt.

"You can't mean that," Gray finally said.

"No way Gramps you wouldn't kick us out!" Natsu yelled.

"I MEAN IT NATSU! If I find out that any of you disobeyed me I swear-!"

"No one's gunna do anything," Gray interjected. "They'd be an idiot to go after them," he added shooting Natsu a glare.

"Oh yeah? And what the hell's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu snarled.

"You're a moron so don't go do somethin' stupid," Gray snapped back massaging his name bandaged arm.

"That's enough out of you two! Listen to me for once and don't get yourselves killed!" Makarov yelled. "Please, stay here," he asked, almost begging, "I'll be back soon, don't leave each other until then."

No one said anything as he left the guild. Juvia exchanged looks with Gray but neither one of them said anything.

"Wow, Gramps is really scared isn't he?" Lucy asked quietly breaking the silence. "Threatening to kick us out... I've never heard him talk like that before."

"The only time I can think of him being like this is when he kicked Laxus out," Cana added.

"You don't think he really would do you?" Juvia asked nervously.

"Are you cold?" Gray asked quietly as she rubbed her arms.

"What?" Juvia asked confused.

"You've been doing that for awhile," he motioned to her arms.

"Oh yes, maybe a little bit," she smiled.

Truth be told she couldn't get the voice out of her head.

"What are they?" She whispered staring at her feet.

"What?"

Juvias head snapped up at Grays voice; she didn't mean to say it loud...

"What are they?" She whispered to Gray. "Ghosts? Demons? They can't be human."

Gray looked away from her and stared ahead, but Juvia could tell he wasn't paying attention to anything.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "we haven't faced anything like this before."

Juvia frowned, her arms tightening around herself as another chill swept though her.

Noticing her distress Gray quickly added: "But this isn't the first time we've had to face an enemy we knew nothing about. We've always came out on top, this time will be no different."

"Yes, you're right," Juvia shifted restlessly.

"But you're still scared," Gray stated looking at her.

Juvia couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes

It wasn't necessarily fear, of course she was worried about what was going to happen but that wasn't it. The sick feeling of dread in her stomach wouldn't leave her. She'd felt it before: It meant everything was about to get much worse.

Natsu, having left the debate was sulking on the floor against a broken table. Gray walked over to him as everyone continued talking.

"So what do you think is going on?" he asked slumping against the wall next to him.

"Listen Gray we don't got much time," Natsu whispered, he expression intense.

"What?"

"I still have those bastards scent in my nose we can follow them, find out where they're hidin', come back and bring the rest of the guild to finish them!"

"No."

"Gray-"

"No way Natsu!" Gray hissed under his breath.

"But-"

"Have you fried all your brain cells! Damn it Natsu!"

"What's going on?" Lucy called making her way over.

"C'mon Gray!"

"Get it through your head idiot!" he yelled, "half our guilds being patched up right now, the last thing we should be doing is going after them at half strength!"

"He's right," Lucy agreed tiredly holding a sleeping Happy.

"He's not!" Natsu argued. "They attacked Fairy Tail, they hurt our friends!"

"We know Natsu," Juvia spoke up quietly behind Lucy, "but-"

"We need to at least take a look at Cait Shelter!"

"No, we'll just be walking into a trap!" Gray argued.

"We gatta take them out! They hurt Erza! They destroyed our guild! They'll be back!"

Gray glared at him. In all honesty he was dying to go after them but he knew it'd be foolish. They were outnumbered even without half their guild wounded.

"Natsu," Lucy said worriedly. "When Gramps gets back we'll go, just wait until then okay?"

He grumbled crossing his arms surly.

Lucy sighed sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Um, Gray-Sama Juvia is going to go check in on Gajeel and see how everyone's doing."

"Yea alright. Make sure Cana goes with you," he answered looking around. Most people were heading to the basement to turn in for the night anyway

"Way ahead of ya Gray," Cana threw an arm over Juvia's shoulder, "Let's go!"

"And where are you going?" Gray snapped as Natsu stood.

"I'm stretchin' that a crime?" Natsu shot him a dirty look.

Gray scowled looking away.

"C'mon Lucy I can't stand being around this bastard right now, let's see how everyone's doing."

"What'd you say?" Gray hollered at his retreating back only to be flipped off.

Lucy sent him an apologetic smile before hurrying after him. "Wait Natsu!"

Clenching his fist only to have pain shoot up his arm Gray groaned and sat down. Wendy had helped heal his arm before she was sent to help in the infirmary, however it was still sore and difficult to move.

Eventually people started heading to the basement to sleep even though it was only late afternoon. Gray stretched. It'd been such a full day already and he was so tired...

Shaking his head he stood, deciding he should go and check on everyone as well.

_And make sure Natsu's doing something moronic again..._

~0~

"Cana? What're you doing?" Juvia asked quietly sitting down next to her. Poluchka required absolute silence if they were visiting as to not to disturb the "healing process".

She jumped, quickly scooping up her cards. "Nothing. What's up?"

"Have the cards told you anything yet?" Juvia asked hopeful as Cana pulled a drink out of nowhere.

"No."

Realizing how harsh it came out she tried softening her tone. "There's nothing yet. I'll keep everyone posted if the cards show me something."

"Juvia should let you get back to reading then," she smiled and went to leave.

"Juvia," Cana quickly grabbed her arm.

Startled by her worried expression, the unsettling feeling made itself more forcefully known.

"Cana? What is it?"

She stared at her intently. "Just be careful okay?"

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked. "Did the cards-?"

"No, nothing like that," Cana said letting go and waving her off to take a drink, "just very vague."

"I don't-"

"Just be safe," Cana whispered returning to her cards. Closing her eyes she placed her hands over them: "Please," she begged as Juvia stepped out of the infirmary, "tell me something."

The moment Juvia closed the door behind her her she walked right into Gray.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia exclaimed quietly, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey," he muttered, "how's everyone?"

"They're all asleep right now," she sobered, "Gajeel was really hurt but Poluchka says he'll be okay. Erza too, the wound was really deep so it might take awhile for her to wake up but she should be fine and Lyon's still asleep but going to be okay."

"That's good to hear," Gray grimaced rubbing his arm.

"Is it still hurting?" Juvia asked concerned. "When Wendy comes back she can-?"

"No it's fine, where'd Wendy go?"

"Oh um, to grab more supplies she should be back soon. Is Gray-Sama okay?" Juvia asked eyeing him.

"Yea, I'm fine where's Natsu?"

"Natsu?" Juvia asked confused, "he hasn't been here."

"What?" Gray looked at her, "Lucy?"

Juvia shook her head. "No, neither of them."

"Fuck!" Gray exclaimed making Juvia jump as something crashed down the hall.

"Gray-Sama what's going on?" she looked at him worriedly. "Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"They're in trouble," he growled walking off.

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked hurrying after him.

"They left! Those idiots!" he yelled slamming his fist into a wall.

"Left?" she whispered to herself her eyes widening. "Gray-Sama-"

"I know," he ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath. "I need your help," he turned to Juvia, "we can't wait for gramps and everyone they could be gone by then."

"Yes, Juvia will help Gray-Sama."

"Thanks," Gray smiled slightly, glancing at her.

She was a powerful mage he knew that; but she was easily distracted around him and they couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Stay focused okay," he told her seriously, "if we're going to do this we can't make any mistakes."

"Yes Gray-Sama!" she smiled happily.

"We're just going to bring them back okay?"

"Yes Gray-Sama," she smiled, her eyes still shinning.

"Alright then, we better get going," he said shaking his head at her transparent excitement as she practically skipped beside him.

"Yes Gray-Sama!"

~0~

"I seem to recall a similar situation happening several years ago did it not?" Makarov said abruptly. The Magic council members exchanged looks with each other. He'd barely been able to get a word in with all their squabbling.

_Worse than my damn brats. _

"This is a different magnitude entirely!" Lahar snapped.

"I agree," Makarov said solemnly, "which is why we need all the information you gathered from then."

There was an uneasy silence that settled over them before finally Org spoke up: "There was nothing. And as it was a secluded incident outside of the councils jurisdiction, we did not handle the matter personally."

"I see..." Makarov spoke slowly.

"What does this have to do with anything Dreyar?" Gran Doma asked impatiently, "Surely you don't think this incident has repeated itself?"

"As a matter of fact that's exactly what I think."

"That's not possible!" Lahar hissed after a long silence.

"I'm afraid that it is very possible, which is why we must band together to stop this," Makarov stated firmly. "Not only the magic council but all the remaining guilds in Fiore. You said you had no information regarding the last time this occurred so I suggest you all start digging."

"There will be no digging! Dreyar you have no proof to-" Lahar started to say.

"Enough out of you!" Belno yelled silencing him. "'No proof' you uncooperative little-"

"If I may," Makarov interjected. "All of you have stood by while the situation has grown well beyond worrisome."

"We put a curfew in effect and set up preventative measures to counter-"

"And yet still I see no difference in the number of guilds being attacked or the missing persons, both wizards and civilians," Makarov snapped.

"We will contact the guild masters as per your instruction to fight alongside you," Belno alleged, "If this really is the case though Makarov you do know what it means then?" she asked voice wavering.

He closed his eyes, his heart weighing heavily.

"I know very well what it means..." he spoke slowly as he started to leave. "Everyone who has vanished is surely dead."

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take over a year to update this :( Things have been crazy this year and the only time I ever seem to be able to sit down and write I'm plagued with depression :( So I'm very sorry guys for taking so unforgivably long to write this chapter for you and I promise I'll never make you wait so long again :( Thank you so much to all my followers and everyone's continued support of my story, you guys are amazing!


End file.
